Trophy Wife
by Ntxais
Summary: Adopted from Nella Hyuga Kagome was just trying to do a favor for her sister, her twin, so how was it that she found herself married to a complete stranger, living as a person she wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Trophy Wife**

 **A.N. Hello everyone~! My name is Ntxais and I want to first thank you all for taking an interest in this story. To everyone who doesn't know I've adopted this story from Nella Hyuga, so if it doesn't meet any of you expectations I'd like to apologize, but I can already see in which direction I want to take this story. I hope you stick with me until the end. Enjoy, and tell me what you think in the comments section below!**

 **Chapter One**

Her begging brown eyes, so much like my own were so hard to ignore, but her pout was my undoing.

Those had been my thoughts the night Kikyo had come to me asking for what I thought at the time to be a simple favor, but now as I stood in front of his castle in her gown, with my, no her belongings I wondered for the twelfth time on this journey, why was I doing this again?

Tilting my traveling hat back so that I could take in the entirety of the castle, I moaned in distress, wishing more than anything to be once more in the safety of my own quarters back at home.

"Is everything all right Madam?" a rather silky voice asked from behind me, quite successfully startling me and inch into the air. I quickly spun around and came face to face with the powerful muscle of a horses forearm. Allowing my inquisitive gave to travel upward I stared in surprise at the man who sat up upon the horses back.

His royal highness, crown prince Sesshomaru looked at me through his impatient gold eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm my rattled nerves I opened my mouth to speak. "Of course your highness, I was simply in a daze, nothing to worry over." Hoping that he would accept my explanation for truth I curtsied slightly, in the manner that was expected of me, or rather in a manner that was expected of princess Kikyo.

Personally I had never been formally introduced to the tall prince, because both he and I ran in different circles, but everyone knew who he was, if only because of his shock of hereditary silver hair that he kept long.

"And you are?" His tone left nothing to the imagination, and I knew that if I did not answer in a satisfactory manner he would not hesitate to send me to the darkest cell in the dungeon.

"Yes, excuse me for being as rude as to not introducing myself. I am first Princess Kikyo of Mirai. I should be expected." I stated confidently with my back straight and my head held up proudly.

I watched the passed through his recognition passed through his eyes. "Yes, of course, Inuyasha's bride to be, please go in. No need to worry over your belongings, I'm quite certain the servants will be able to manage them without you. Father and Mother are no doubt awaiting your arrival in the throne room." During his instruction his tone remained calm, but still his eyes held an edge in them, as well as a mocking gleam.

Ignoring my unreasonable suspicions of hostility I made my way into the palace hoping beyond hope that someone would be willing to show me to the throne room. Luckily just as I passed through the door way a servant came forward explaining that he had been ordered to await my arrival and to show me to the throne chamber.

As we reached the door I paused nervously. Through the arch as clear as air sat the king and queen of Kako, Kikyo's future in-laws, as well as her betroth Prince Inuyasha. Breathing deeply she took her first steps into the chamber hoping that her secret would remain safe until Kikyo was able to arrive and take her rightful place beside her fiancé.

 **A.N. Special thanks to Nella Hyuga for giving me this brilliant idea! With out you I probably wouldn't have come up with this specific plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trophy Wife**

 **A.N.: I am here today to apologize to you all, because it's been two years. When I first adopted this story from Nelly Hyuga, I was so positive about the direction I wanted to take this story, but it has been two years without so much as a single update. Well, here is the second chapter, and my word that I'all try to post a new chapter at least once a week.**

 **Please continue to show your support by commenting, and tell me your thoughts for the story, I love to hear what you all have to say~.~!**

 **Enough of my ranting, I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy Chapter Two!**

 **Chapter Two**

"Princess Kikiyo, it is lovely to see you again my dear! It seems as if you have grown even more beautiful since I last payed my eyes on you!"

I smiled politely and managed to curtsy neatly.

"You honor me with such compliments your majesty."

I rose elegantly and kept my smile in place as my eyes captured Inuyasha's, who at present looked as if he would shout in outrage at any moment.

Before he could open his mouth to speak I quickly took charge.

"Your majesties' if it isn't to impolite, in our correspondence Inuyasha mentioned your beautiful rose gardens. May we perhaps be excused so that we may spend some time in each other's presence?"

I quickly gave Inuyasha a hard look as he opened his mouth to speak, successfully shutting him up, and widened my smile toward the queen and king, who both glanced at the two of us, as if we were two young lovers in the midst of courting.

I suppose to all who saw the Two of us together would believe this.

"Of course, you children enjoy yourselves."

Smiling in gratitude a gave Inuyasha a meaningful look before I turned and headed back toward the entrance of the throne room. Behind me I could hear Inuyasha jogging to catch up to me, and once he did so he remained hot on my heels until we reached an empty corridor, where he than grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around so that I faced him.

"What the hell! Where is Kikiyo, and what are you doing here Kagome!?"

Snatching my arm out of his grasp I snarled at my sisters fiancé. "Do not grab me again!"

My voice was near silent as I hissed my order, and my slit like glare left nothing to imagination, if he grabbed me once more he would find himself in plenty of pain.

Once he calmed Inuyasha shot me an apologetic pout. "I'm sorry, alright. I was blindsided there, where's Your sister Kagome?"

For a moment I remained silent considering the authenticity of his apology, then deciding that he had a degree of allowance for his behavior I stubbornly crossed my arms in in front of myself and glanced about the hall.

Confident that there were no other souls in the corridor I leaned in to speak to Inuyasha in hushed tones. "Kikiyo was attacked a week before she was set to leave. Her body is still somewhat week, and so she has been ordered to take bed rest."

See the horror in Inuyasha's face, as well as the determination I quickly grabbed his arm and held on for dear life.

"Inuyasha you can't!"

"Kagome, let go! I have to be there for her!"

"No!" I hissed forcing him to face me. "To the entire world Princess Kikiyo of Mirai has already made it to Kako, where she shall remain until her marriage to Prince Inuyasha. Kikiyo will be fine in a few weeks, and will arrive soon before the Two of you marry. She asked me to pretend to be her so that nothing would ruin your chances of being together!" I explained hoping the hard headed man would listen for once.

I watched as calmed a fraction, but still there was a tension in his shoulders.

"She asked me to give this to you," I explained gently holding out a sealed piece of parchment with Kikiyo's handwriting on it's front.

Inuyasha quickly snatched the letter away from me an stared at it as if it were a life line.

"I'll leave you to your letter," and with that I left him alone in the corridor and made my way back to the main entry, where hopefully a servant would be able to give me direction's to my chambers.

Casually I strolled through the hall my arms stretched in front of me as I turned this way a that, thoughts of what I hoped would be a calm evening running through my mind.

 **A.N.: Sooooo, it's done. The second chapter is up and out there, and hopefully all of you who visited before, and those who followed are satisfied with the chapter.**

 **I do believe the next chapter will have a switch in the P.O.V., but I'm not positive yet… please Comment telling me your thoughts on this. Should I stick with just Kagome's P.O.V., or do you think other characters should have a chance to show their minds.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Bye-bye(^｡** **^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trophy wife**

 **A.N.: Waaaiiiiii! I'm back, with another chapter too;-p!**

 **To kilala56, thanxs! For your comment your completely right. ㈴8 sorry about the length, it's shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer! （╹◡╹）**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. I do not own Inuyasha!**

Chapter Three

Was it this way, or maybe that~

Utterly confused I turned my head so that I could look down the two long halls that met with the one I currently stood in. To my utter embarrassment I found myself lost.

I thanked my lucky stars that I would only be here a few weeks, and sadly Kikiyo would most likely spend the rest of her life in these halls.

At my wits end I held my finger up pointing in front of myself. Closing my eyes firmly I quickly spun myself.

Around and around I spun, until my legs caved and I felt myself fall. Strangely enough I never felt my knees hit the ground, and so confused I slowly pried my eyes open, and was immediately struck with another dizzy spell. Once my vision cleared I glanced up and in shock I jumped out of my saviors arms.

Pat my skirts in embarrassment I managed to straighten it up, and avoid the gold gaze of my hero.

"It seems you are troubled this time?"

Blushing red I glanced quickly at Sesshomaru from beneath my lashes.

"Not at all…"

My voice was quiet and hesitant. Even I didn't believe my words.

Hearing a chuckle I shot my gaze upward and studied the first prince's smirk.

"If you aren't troubled, might I enquire about that small display you just showed?" I felt the heat of my blush blaze against my cheek and stubbornly lifted my chin.

"I was attempting to find my way to my chambers," I stated stiffly.

Almost immediately a smirk graced his lips as he crossed his arms in front of himself and leaned toward me. Instantaneously I found myself leaning away, forced to crane my neck so that I could keep eye contact with him.

"I see, and spinning around like this helps you how?"

As he leaned in further I pulled further away. Finally it came to a point where I could no longer stand on my own two feet and as I felt my legs buckle under me, gravity eagerly made its attempt to sweep me into it's arms.

To my absolute surprise I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Eyes going wide I stared up into Sesshomaru's own surprised gaze, and as the surprise settled I was ceremoniously dropped on my Derrière.

Glaring up at the prince in front of me I slowly shifted my self in to an upright position.

"What'd the point of catching me if you're just going to drop me!"

Clearing his throat the prince held his hand out to me and reluctantly I accepted his attempt at good will.

Once I was steady on my own two feet Sesshomaru snatched his hand away from my own and turned importantly.

"Follow me to the main corridor. From there a servant will be able to point you to your chambers." His voice was firm, and so I quickly followed his brisk pace through the halls until thankfully we reached the main entryway.

Expecting him to stop for a parting shot I watch surprised as he continued on his way down another hall, as if he hadn't just led me from my unfortunate wonderings moments before.

Annoyed, but unconcerned, by his odd behavior I quickly approached a handy servant and requested a guide to my living quarters.

 **A.N.: Soooo (o^^o), there you go, chapter three. I really wanna hear your thoughts. My heart ❤ beats eagerly awaiting your comment** s!

 **See** **you** **all** **next** **time, kaaayyy;-)**


End file.
